The present invention relates, in general, to games, and in particular, to a new and useful fortune telling game which is used in conjunction with a deck of cards that carry images and words depicting various human conditions, situations, results, people and the like.
An entertaining technique of fortune telling called Tarot cards has been known for thousands of years. The cards each carries images. The deck of cards is shuffled and then exposed to tell a person's fortune in an entertaining manner which may also be informative and raise a person's self-awareness. The Tarot cards also, however, have a strong element of foreboding and are impersonal and vague, with little direct connection between the individual whose fortune is being told, and the images on the cards. The Tarot cards cannot be read and understood until one reads and studies their meaning. Unlike the present invention, they are not self-explanatory.
While the present invention uses cards, as does the Tarot, there is no correlation between the Tarot and the new game, except the idea of telling the future.